


The Days Are Good

by amoama



Series: Some Girls on Holiday [3]
Category: Some Girls (BBC)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holli fancies the lifeguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days Are Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



It was always going to be messy. Viva was right about that. That was the whole point of it. FUN.

The days are really good, they eat chips and play football with topless boys and give Saz swimming lessons. She's already better than Amber's really ridiculous doggy paddle.

At night they drink lots and eat more chips with battered cod and identify boys it would be okay to engage in tongue action with. Or more, in some circumstances. Holli is here for some action whatever Viva says. Mostly she doesn't remember it in the morning.

The lifeguard is hotter than hot. Holli spends most of the daytime circling his hut on the beach, flaunting her best assets and trying to discover where he's going to be partying later. Holli suspects he's more interested in Viva or Amber or Saz, well maybe not Saz, she's done nothing but scowl at him and question him on his lifesaving qualifications. The part where she asked him all about his resuscitation techniques was particularly painful, which was a shame, because in the right hands that conversation would have been very, very, interesting. In fact, Holli had thought of taking that up as a theme for their next meeting. Stopping breathing to get him to kiss her was not a bad plan. It worked for Amber last time after all and she didn't even have the sense to do it on purpose.

Her plan involves dunking herself up and down in the cold sea and gasping for air, arms flailing. It's very convincing. Viva doesn't quite get into the spirit of things but Amber is excellent. That's why she's going to drama school. Sadly, the lifeguard is unmoved.

The girls bring her chips and a not-too-damp towel as consolation. They sit on the cliff-edge overlooking the sea and pass round a Smirnoff bottle. It warms Holli right up. They watch the sun go down and it's pretty fucking pretty and nice and not getting CPR from Hot Lifeguard Guy is not really the end of the world just a damn shame. It was still worth coming to Newquay just to sit here, huddling for warmth under Saz's sleeping bag (voted least likely to have come stains). Holli would quite like to stop the world in this hazy orange state, listening to their legs swinging against the rocks, and not have to think about her future at all: about _maybe_ going to college without any of these girls while _still_ trying to get all her siblings to school.

Amber's head slips down onto her shoulder first and Saz's arm winds round her waist on the other side. Saz is looking straight out to sea like she can pretend her one affectionate arm is not attached to the rest of her cynical body. Holli wisely chooses to rest her head on top of Amber's. She looks over Amber to catch Viva's eye.

"Glad you came?" She asks quietly and Viva nods, smiling slightly. Holli settles her head properly, satisfied. She did a good thing, this time, getting them here and she hasn't even punched one person.

It's a Newquay miracle.


End file.
